


That Umbrella

by justjesse



Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjesse/pseuds/justjesse
Summary: This is a Ladynoir Songfic of "Where Stars Land" and part 2 of the series "Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen?"Comfort fic for the soul :3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	That Umbrella

His desperate cry for help was simply a whisper or even nothing for other people. It’s not their fault; he just couldn’t get himself to turn his feelings into words. Instead, he tries his hardest to stop his feelings from pouring out of his eyes.

**_Your light_ **

There he was as Cat Noir, wearing his big sobby heart on the sleeves of his leather costume. He just got reprimanded by his father for not being able to come to an event because he got a bad headache. A bad headache from ‘hanging out with his friends’.

He breathes in and out as often as possible, just so his eyes wouldn’t form tears. He tried distracting himself by jumping from building to building or looking at the beautiful view of the sunset.

None of them worked. Of course they didn’t, he’s just too emotional.

As he sits on a random roof where he could clearly see the Eiffel Tower glowing from the golden sun behind it, he sees a red dot coming for him leaping from roof to roof. His lady.

**_As little stars_ **

He heaves the biggest breath and loosens up his jaw to prepare for a smile. Raising his shoulders up and down, Ladybug waved at him. He waves back with a toothy smile.

“How’s my favorite cat?” she smiled, propping herself beside him.

**_I'm going_ **

“Good as always, do you even have to ask?” he raised a brow. “And you, little bug?”

The corners of her lips drooped. She sighed and looked at him with all the sincerity shining in her eyes. “Honestly, stressed,” she groaned.

Cat Noir’s smile dropped in an instant. “Why so?”

“School, responsibilities, the kwamis, the miracle box, you name it,” she answered as her posture softened, Cat Noir watched as she gazed at something under them.

_Looking at the stars_

“How do you remain so happy despite everything going on in your life?” she muttered.

𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘱, 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘱.

For some reason, that was the breaking point for the little cat. His drained heart hanging on by the skin of its teeth fell to the ground and broke apart like fragile glass. He stared at her with such gleaming green eyes, not from happiness, but from the tears he refused to show.

_**Will you be a fairy** _

_Bloop, bloop_. The quiet tears made a sound as it dropped on the roof. Once Ladybug’s melancholy faded, she turned to Cat to see him sniffing and brushing the edges of his eyes furiously. Her eyes widened immediately and she almost jumped to come to his rescue.

“Shh, kitty, what’s wrong?”

_**In my life** _

_Happy?_ That sat bitter on his eardrums.

“C’mere, it’s okay,” her voice traveled like the autumn breeze around his ears. The bug slowly wrapped him in a hug with such tender touch. A part of him refused; his lady shouldn’t see him like this. And another was desperate for it.

**_So stars_ **

As soon as his head and wet cheeks were on her shoulders, his heart lightened up. Like a flower blooming from under the sun. An explosion of positive emotions bursted in him like her shoulders was a magical button for his happiness.

The sniffling grew quiet. And after some time, it was just them hugging below the glimmer of a thousand stars, no one was letting go.

Why didn’t he do this before? It was hard, yes, but there were no regrets.

_**Will light up** _

Maybe because he wanted to look like a warrior fighting life when he’s just a sword about to crack as obstacles strike. Maybe there was this small promise inside of him telling him to always be happy - to look like he was ruling the kingdom of his troubles.

To make everybody like him.

To make his lady love him.

_**Your way** _

When the truth is, months ago, she has already fallen in love with him with just a simple act of kindness, a word of truth, and a pinch of sincerity.

**_That umbrella._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you wonderfil darling <3


End file.
